Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly, more particularly, relates to a connector assembly having a connector position assurance device. The present invention also relates to a connector product having the connector position assurance device.
Description of the Related Art
In traditional design, a plug connector and a receptacle connector can be locked with each other by locking members formed thereon, for example, releasable elastic locking members. Once the plug connector is mated with the receptacle connector, the elastic locking members of the plug and receptacle connectors are automatically locked with each other to hold the plug and receptacle connectors in the mated condition. However, the elastic locking members may be unintentionally released under an external force. In order to reliably keep the plug and receptacle connectors in the locked state, a connector position assurance device (CPA) is provided to limit a deformation of the elastic locking members to an extent of preventing the elastic locking members from being unintentionally released under the external force.
In the traditional design, the CPA is an individual small member separated from the plug and receptacle connectors. When the plug and receptacle connectors are mated with each other, the CPA can be inserted underneath the elastic locking members of the plug and receptacle connectors to limit the downward deformation of the elastic locking members. When it needs to separate the plug and receptacle connectors, the CPA must be pulled out of the plug and receptacle connectors in advance.
Since the CPA is an individual small member separated from the plug and receptacle connectors in the prior arts, the CPA may be accidently lost or cannot be found when an operator needs to use the CPA to hold the plug and receptacle connectors in the locked state.